pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life" Cast: *Flik - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Princess Atta - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dot - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Queen - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Aphie - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Mr. Soil - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Dr. Flora - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Thorny - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Cornelius - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Hopper - Steele (Balto) *Molt - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Thumper - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Axel and Loco - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *P.T. Flea - Red (Angry Birds Toon/The Angry Birds Movie) *Francis - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Slim - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Heimlich - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami) *Dim - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Gypsy - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Manny - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rosie - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tuck and Roll - Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Fly Brothers - Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Thud - Merlock the Magician (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *The Bird - Birdon (Ultraman Taro) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Ant that gets tired - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Grasshoppers - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Shark (Jaws) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kittens *Flies at Circus - Various Mice *Baby Maggots - Fievel (An American Tail) and Jerry Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Harry and Bug Friend - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) and Mushu (Mulan) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Mime Bug - Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Cockroach Waitress - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Cricket Waitress - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Slick - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Papa Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Chicks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Woody in Outtakes - Mighty Mouse Scenes: *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 2 - Princess Duchess Gets Stressed Out *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 3 - Thomas O'Malley's Invention *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 4 - Marie Meets Thomas O'Malley *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 5 - Thomas O'Malley Looses the Food *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 6 - The Villains Dog! *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 7 - Marie Meets Reggie *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 8 - Thomas O'Malley's Trial *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley Goes Help *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 10 - Pero's Circus *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 11 - Pero Gets Burnt *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 12 - City Lights *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 13 - Thomas O'Malley Tries to Find Warriors *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 15 - Thomas O'Malley's Flight Home *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 16 - Thomas O'Malley is Back *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 17 - Celebration *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 18 - "Circus Cats!?" *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 19 - A Bird *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 20 - Duchess Apologizes to Thomas O'Malley *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 21 - Thomas O'Malley Has A Plan *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 23 - The Villains Dog's Hideout *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 24 - The Villains Dog's Go Back to the Island *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 25 - The Party *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 27 - The Villains Dog Arrive *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 28 - Marie Runs For Her Life *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 29 - Marie Begs Bolt to Come Back *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 32 - Thomas O'Malley to the Rescue *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 33 - Red Burns the Bird *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 34 - The Cats Band Together *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 35 - The Fight *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 36 - The Chase/Steele's Demise *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Cat's Life (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version) Part 38 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Char 23437.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Flik Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg|Duchess as Princess Atta Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Dot Sawyer-cats-dont-dance-47.4.jpg|Sawyer as The Queen Kirby-kirby-right-back-at-ya-83.3.jpg|Kirby as Aphie Spunky.jpg|Spunky and Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Char 36502.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Mr. Soil Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Dr. Flora Pero.jpg|Pero as Thorny Shnookums-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-43.jpg|Shnookums as Cornelius Steele-balto-73.6.jpg|Steele as Hopper Timothy Q.Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Molt Alien Hipporito.jpg|Alien Hipporito as Thumper Roscoe-oliver-company-58.7.jpg|Roscoe as Axel Desoto-oliver-company-55.8.jpg|DeSoto as Loco Bird red.png|Red as P.T. Flea Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Francis Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Slim Maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as Heimlich Elliott-petes-dragon-31.9.jpg|Elliot as Dim Lola-bunny-tweetys-high-flying-adventure-38.6.jpg|Lola Bunny as Gypsy Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Manny Miss-bianca-the-rescuers-down-under-40.8.jpg|Miss Bianca as Rosie charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-2-33.4.jpg|Charlie Barkin as Tuck itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-2-65.4.jpg|Itchy Itchiford as Roll jean-bob-swan-princess-44.3.jpg|Jean-Bob, speed-swan-princess-80.7.jpg|Speed, puffin-swan-princess-1.4.jpg|Puffin as Fly Brothers merlock-ducktales-the-movie-treasure-of-the-lost-lamp-0.95.jpg|Merlock the Magician as Thud Birdon.jpg|Birdon as The Bird Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Bagheera JB2.jpg|Bagheera as Ant that gets tired Gremlins Warner Bros.jpg|Gremlins as Grasshoppers Seagulls as Chicks.jpeg|Seagulls as Chicks Mighty mouse.PNG|Mighty Mouse as Woody in Outtakes Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:A Bug's Life Movies Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley